Something new
by Gragra
Summary: The girls are monsters in the human world and only the monster detection agency knows about them and other monsters hiding in our world,the boys are apart of the agency,and they have a job to do. Kill the girls before the world finds out about them. But when they all get stuck in a sticky situation they'll have to get along. Will they or will they get killed first. Read to find out
1. Descriptions

**Here is my second story!:D**

* * *

Blossom Utoniom: age 18 1/2

Has long fiery red hair,that reaches her butt,bright almost neon pink eyes,

35C-cup breast, half succubus half yuki-onna. She's the eldest and the smartest, she is sorta short-tempered though not BC or Bunny.

Buttercup Utoniom: age 17

Has raven black hair that is goes a little past her shoulders, neon lime green eyes, 35D-cup breasts, she's half succubus half hantu kopek. She's second

eldest ( she's 10 mins older than bunny),has the shortest temper, and hates

anything to girly(like pink, and frills).

Bunny Utoniom: age 17

Has long wavy brown hair that goes to her midback,viberent purple eyes,

34D-cup breasts, she's half succubus half hantu kopek. She's second youngest,

stubborn and short tempered,she loves pranking, and giving children nightmares. Buttercups younger twin by 10 mins.

Bubbles Utoniom: age 16 1/2

Has wavy blonde elbow length hair that she keeps in a pony tail,baby blue eyes

that look so pure, 36C-cup breasts,she's half succubus half human,and the youngest. She's the girliest,and the sweetest( exept for when she's angry ),

and loves sugar.

* * *

**Well,that's what the girls look like!**

**Butch:what about us?**

**Well I'll describe you when you appear. Hey Boomer can you give the readers the message?**

**Boomer: Sure! Gragra will in the NEAR future post chapter1, she just needs**

**you wonderful people to tell her how we should come into the story,like as the girls mates or enimes turned allies,and who should the villan be,you can even **

**send in your ocs to be the villan!**

**Brick: that was a long message.**

**I know but all of it is true,and the more help I get the faster it will be up!**

**Boomer: I have a question.**

**Shoot.**

**Boomer: what's a hantu kopek?**

**Oh,that's a female nightmare demon.**

**Boomer: oh.**

**Butch and Brick: anyway,give her the help she needs please!**

**All: bye.**


	2. My sister killed our nanny!

**Hi,I'm back with the** real** first chapter! I also want to thank**

**the few of you who actually pm or reviewed to help**

**me out! So here's chapter1.**

* * *

No ones pov

On a black couch there was a 17 year old girl with raven black

hair and neon green eyes,named Buttercup Utoniom,who was glaring

at a closed door while three other girls,her sisters,were watching

with curiosity,when from behind the closed door came a blood curtling

scream.

* * *

Bunnys pov

" Buttercup..." I said warly," What did you do?"Blossom finished. Buttercup said

nothing while she walked to the door with our nanny Cridesa behind it." SHIT!"

Buttercup screamed from inside the room. Bubbles and I looked at each other,Blossom,

then the door and walked inside. And let me tell you,not even the nightmares I make

are that scary!

* * *

Bubbles pov

I'm going to have nightmares for weeks! Cridesa was laying on the bed,dead may I

add,with one eye starting to roll out of its socket,the other missing completely,

several HUGE gashes in her stomach bleeding profusely,and her limbs were ethier

missing or twisted in the weirdest ways,it looked like she was tring to escape a meat

grinder and a pack of wild dogs at the same time!I need to puke now!

* * *

Buttercups pov

" What should we do?" I asked Bunny since she was the only one who hadnt fainted.

" Call mom,I guess." she anwsered while keeping a straight face,probly so she

doesnt faint herself. " MOOOOM!" we screamed at the top of our was hear in a flash,curlers falling out of her naturally silver hair,bathrobe threatning to untie and fall.

" What's wrong and where's Cridesa?" she asked quickly. " actually it's about Cridesa.

I said while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly and stepping away from the

bed so mom could see what's left of Cridesa.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but here's the real first chapter!**

**Buttercup: With a cliff hanger too!:D**

**Bunny:o.o**

**Anyway I need to tell you guys that Blossom and Buttercup don't **

**have their powers YET! And the RRB will appear in chapter three or four,**

**with someone else too!**

**Brick: you mean Lys Dis.**

**Yep! Anyway again I'm sorry for the short chapter but hopefully I'll update**

**soon!**

**Bubbles: RnR,bye!**


	3. Explaining,and she's back!

_I'm back!_

_Boomer:finally!_

_Butch do the disclaimer._

_Butch:she doesn't own us,or Breeze,thats Silvertear4351's oc._

* * *

Recap:

Bc's pov

I stepped aside so mom could see what's left of Cridessa.

* * *

Bc's pov

As soon as mom saw Cridessa,she looked at me then grabbed the phone and left. "I'm back from puking!"Bubbles announced as she walked into the room with Blossom in toe. "What happened?"asked Blossom starring at Cridessa. At that moment mom walked back into the room and said "Buttercup,you finally have your powers." I was shocked,Bunnys powers aren't that horrific. Why would mine be? "My powers aren't like that,so why would Buttercup's be?"Bunny asked noticing this too. "Her powers took so long,my guess is she's a little like Breeze before she was fully matured."mom answered looking at the door now. Breeze is sorta like our secret sister,the public doesn't know about her because she's also part cannibal,a female monster that eats men,so people would notice the leftovers of dead men and we'ed be in BIG trouble. And before we found out she was part cannibal her hantu kopek powers did what mine did to Cridessa,tear people apart. " So are my powers going to stay like this?" I asked. " Most likly."mom said.

Blossoms pov

Buttercups so lucy. She can rip people apart with her nightmares,while I can't freeze people,all I can do is make a snowflake. A SNOWFLAKE! After I finished my mental rant everyone was starring at me. "What 'cha looking at?"I asked. I turned around and realized they weren't looking at me,standing in the door frame was a girl about 17 with wavy brown hair that reached her mid back,pitch black eyes,35DD breast,and she was wearing a black cami,a black leather jacket covering the cami,short shoris,black combat boots,and she has mocha colored skin. That girl is our sister Breeze...

* * *

_sorry it's so short,couldn't think of anything else. Liked it? Hated it? Tell me!_

_Butch: we come in next right? _

_Thats the plan._

_Blossom:review!_

_All:bye!_


	4. The Bitch is desperate

Previously(Blossoms pov)

And that girl is Breeze.

* * *

(still) Blossoms pov

I was awe struck Breeze was back! "You guys have grown up since I last saw you." Breeze as said calmly. Buttercup and Bunny tackled Breeze in a hug. I smiled,then I turned to Bubbles who looked confused. "B-breeze?"Bubbles questioned. "The one and only,Bubs." Breeze responded. Bubbles then joined the tackle hug. Then all eyes were on me. "Come on Bloss,you know you want to."Breeze said gesturing for me to join. I jumped into the group hug,receiving a few grunts from my sisters.

After the hug,Bubbles pov

"What are you doing here Breeze?"Buttercup asked. "I'm here to help you with your powers Butterbutt." "Off the subject for a second,what time is it?"I asked. "8:46"Bunny anwsered. "IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"I yelled as I dashed out the door. When I got to the corner street I saw the bus about to take off,when I yelled "WAIT!" and the bus stopped. IM NOT GOING TO BE LATE!Yay! I boarded the bus and was of to school.

At the high school

When I got to school my friend Robin came up to me and said "Princess is throwing a party and I was actully invited. She must be getting desperate!". You see Princess is a sluty,snobby rich girl who thinks every thing is about her,her,her and always throws these awsome parties you can only go to if your invited. Last year it was just her possy. But this year she must be desperate if she's just inviting whoever,like Robin. Speaking of Princess. "Bubbles,do you want to come to my party."asked Princess in her nasly voice. "Well if you do here's the invite and you can bring some guests I guess."and with that she walked away. "Yep,she's desperate."Robin and I agreed.

Boomers pov!

"DD,why do I have to be the one to go to school?" I whined to my friend Denise. "Your the calmest and best actor. Your brothers,especily Butch,wouldn't last a day! And don't call me DD!"she said. "Fine Nisy,anyway did you get invited to Princess' party?" "Yeah. The Bitch asked me this morning." "Well at least you don't have to go,we do though,just incase any monsters are there."I said. Then the bell rang.

* * *

**Well Boomer made an appearance! And Denise is Lys Dis' oc by the way. Next chap is the party. Oh here is what Denise looks like:**

**DD breasts,5'6,hazel eyes,black hair with brown highlights to mid back,and she doesn't wear skirts. She's also a demon. More will be explained later.**

**Silver tear and LD,if I didn't get your ocs right,SORRY,I'LL KEEP TRYING! Bye,people!**


	5. SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE OF FREEDOM!

**This is an important message I ask all members on FF or WP to send forth. We are in danger of being shut down and jailed for writing FF! What I mean is,if we use characters from the real versions of the things we like to write about we will be arrested. If you think I mean now,no,but soon if we don't stop it. SOPA is the one planning to do this. If you want more info on this,I went found this info on the latest chap of taken as your mate reloaded. Go there for all the details. And remember,if you want freedom on FF or WP,repost this or rewrite it in your words and help save FF and WP. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Monsters and the boys looks

** this is the boys looks and definition of the monster types.**

* * *

Monster types

Hantu Kopek:a female monster that feeds on fear,it usually pick a (male figure mostly,though in my story it's anyone)and gives the person nightmares to feed off of the fear. I added the ripping people to shreds for drama.

Succubus:a female monster that sucks the soul out of the victim(a man) through rape.

Incubus:the male counterpart of a succubus

Yoki-onna:a female monster that controls snow,freezing victims and smashing them for their soul. Snow queens.

Demon:a monster that can be any gender. Controls fire and eats human souls. Very dangerous when mad,unpredictable.

Cannibal:a female monster that eats men.

The boys looks

Brick Jojo:age 18

Has long auburn hair,blood red eyes,and constantly wears a red cap backwards

Eldest and smartest,short tempered, 6 pack,shortest at 5'6(each counter part is the same height as the other),thinker of the group

Butch Jojo:age 17

Pitch black hair in a cowlick(yes,yes,the first hair style he had),forest green eyes

Most short tempered,8pack,tallest at 6'7,ten minutes older than Blazer,strong man of the group

Blazer Jojo:younger 17

Brown hair in a tiny ponytail,electric purple eyes

Prankster,more laid back one of the group,8pack,6'4,ten minutes younger than Butch

Boomer Jojo:16

Blonde hair (the style he has when he's revived),navy blue eyes

Not short tempered,most hyper of the group,6pack,5'11

Bat Jojo(Breezes counter part,Silver tears oc):oldest 17

Black hair in an army hair cut,black eyes,black skin color(the other guys and girls,other than Breeze,are tan,or pale(you choose))

Perverted,6pack,6'0,4minutes older than Butch

* * *

**Okay,done! Now as I said before I'm going to update every thing else,but after that I need reviews before you get more! Bye(for a few seconds)!**


	7. A long day(but a short chapter)

**Heyyyyyy,I'm updating SN,and it's all because of you wonderful people! Enjoy!**

* * *

After School Bubbles pov

When I got home,the scean was a very strange scean. Breeze was laughing her head off,Buttercup looked horrified,and Bunny and Blossom looked confused. "What happend here?"I asked eyebrows raised. Buttercup looked up and said "Breeze is awful!". Now it was Bunnys turn to ask the questions "What did she do?". "First off,she won't stop molesting me!",Buttercup exclaimed annoyed now,"And then she made me practice my powers on a little kid!" "Oh,come on! That kids scream was hilarious!"Breeze chuckled,starting to calm down. Blossom sweat dropped "Really Breeze?" "Yep" At this we all sighed. "Well then,off the subject of the horror of Breeze. Guess where we're going tommarow night!"I said,princess may be a bitch,but her parties are awsome! Everyone just shrugged. "You guys are no fun. Anyway,we are going to princesses bash tommarow!"

"You mean we're going to the bitch of the blocks party?"Buttercup asked. "Mmmhhmmm" "WIAT A MINUTE,THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO LOOK ALL GIRLY!"Bunny and Buttercup yelled. I giggled and Blossom sweatdropped. This'll be fun!

Bricks pov

"You boys are going to that party! And that is final!"Boss declared again as my brothers begged him not to make us. I just sighed,knowing it was useless. I grabbed Butch's and Blazer's ears and dragged them out side ordering Boomer to follow me. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Im stopping there,I'm to lazy to continue right now,the next chap will be the party,so RnR!**


	8. Undergoing construction,sorry!:(

**Sorry guys,this is not a chapter. I'm just letting you know that I will be editing SN and dealing with real world problems,so I'm sorry but I will possibly update my other stuff,but not this,it needs to be edited. So untill then...**

**-Gragra**


End file.
